Happy Birthday, Jace!
by bibliophileblackthorn
Summary: Isabelle and Simon make a special revenge gift for Jace's birthday...


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the world that they live in.

Spoilers if you haven't read Tales From the Shadowhunter Academy... You have been warned...

* * *

Jace's Party: Part 1

Now that Simon was a Shadowhunter, and no longer an amnesiac, he could finally have a happy relationship with Izzy. Not to say that the relationship they before he drank from the Mortal Cup wasn't great, because it was and he would've been completely happy with that, but because Simon got all the memories back he understood inside jokes, everyone's avoidance of Isabelle's food, and the reasons why the entire Shadowhunter race thought of him and his friends as heroes.

Two snapping fingers, and a horrendous smell brought him out of his reverie. Simon looked up to see the woman he loved the most in the world and any other place out there.

"Si, if you're going to keep zoning in and out when I'm talking to you I'll make you eat _all_ of this." Isabelle said, as she was pointing to a pot of _something_ that was giving off the wretched smell that was singeing his nose hairs.

"Um, Izzy, please tell me you aren't making that for the party tonight?", Simon said in his most loving voice as to not offend her, "If you are I'm sure it will be a hit, but you know, they probably have enough food already."

Isabelle snorted at Simon attempt to seem carefree about the rust colored liquid. "Of course not. I'm putting it in a jar and telling Jace that it'll help him if he's sick."

"And why exactly are you doing that? Not that I have an issue with it, I think it'll be hilarious, but what's your motive?"

"Remember those new shoes I got to match with my belt?"

Simon shook his head in remembrance. He recalled her screaming in excitement and spending $80 on them because 'they matched _perfectly_ with the new belt' she got.

 _"_ Well, after a fight with a couple Ravenors, while he was coming into the Institute he dropped his jacket _covered in demon ichor_ on top of my shoes." He could see the difficulty Izzy was having with not punching something. "So this is just a little revenge for ruining my shoes."

After she finished explaining a sinister smile broke across her lovely face, and Simon could see the wheel turning in her head.

"So... what exactly is _this_?" Simon asked after getting another whiff of the soup, which was giving off smells of rotten cheese, week old milk, and a bunch of other rotten dairy products.

"My finest work yet. Molded provolone cheese, a bowl ice cream that sat out in the sun a few days too long, a can of Dr. Pepper, which Jace despises, and a blended mixture of green beans and chocolate."

After he coughed a little and the feeling of the need to vomit was gone, Simon got out, "You've been planning this for a while haven't you?"

"Since the day he made the biggest mistake of his life."

"Well, I gladly support you in your decision to make Jace puke up everything in his stomach, as long as it doesn't end up on me."

At that Izzy turned back to her soup leaving Simon to wonder how he ever got so lucky to have her and her diabolical mind.

* * *

As Isabelle was making the final adjustments to her gift for Jace she noticed Simon had left her to do her work, so she decided to wrap it up and go find him along with some wrapping paper.

She came upon their room to hear Simon and Jace talking inside. Feeling no reason to eavesdrop Izzy burst into the room with a big smile on her face. Both their heads snapped to the sound of a door being opened.

"So what are my boyfreind and brother discussing, hm?" As she asked the question and really looked at the boys she noticed Jace looked as frustrated as when she dragged him and Clary along shopping, and Simon looking like he would bust into laughter at any moment.

Jace let out an exasperated huff as he began, "The nerd here won't tell me what I'm getting from you for my birthday."

"What makes you think Simon knows?"

"You all share everything together. Plus, he looked like he was going to laugh his ass off the entire time I was questioning him."

"Well he does know, but that doesn't mean he's telling you. Now leave and get ready for your party. It's in an hour and you're still in your gear."

As he was leaving, Jace gave a glare to Simon before slamming the door shut.

"Now. I need help picking out my outfit, Si."

When she looked over her shoulder she found Simon looking at her with a look of awe.

"What?" Isabelle asked him with a slight chuckle, now feeling self conscious under Simon's intense brown eyes.

"I just can't believe I'm lucky enough to have someone like you." He said with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"I wouldn't have anyone else." She said going on her toes to give him a peck on the lips.

"So, should I wear the black and red cocktail dress with my red stilettos or the blue dress with my black knee boots?"

"Well, the last time you wore that blue dress you looked like a celestial goddess, so in my opinion, the blue is the best one."

She loved that Simon still had his mundane charm from before he ever knew the Shadow World existed and how he would compliment her using the most peculiar, but endearing, words. He always knew when to call her hot or sexy and when to call her beautiful or stunning. Simon was the kind of guy Isabelle thought she would never have or care to want. He changed her whole perspective on how to love and how to be loved back. Simon knew her as well as she knew herself. Sometimes even better.

"Ok, so I'm gonna go get changed and all dolled up can you wrap the present?" She asked while pointing over to the grotesque liquid in the jar.

"Sure thing, Iz." Simon said with a brilliant smile.

As Izzy walked to the bathroom she gave him a brush of her lips on his cheek that sent a bolt of electricity through both of them.

* * *

Jace's Party: Part 2

Everyone was crowded around the table where Jace was sitting surrounded by the many gifts from his family. Isabelle made sure to put hers toward the back so it would be one of the final ones for him to open.

"Open ours first!" Magnus shouted as he lifted his head off Alec's shoulder.

"I'm actually sort of worried to do such a thing. I would rather not be covered in glitter for the rest of my party." Jace said while staring down the couple, one who proceeded to shrug and the other to smile even bigger.

"Oh look, it's some new... socks?"

"With glitter threaded through!" Magnus said excitedly, a smug grin spreading over his face.

Jace looked at Alec with a look of betrayal, "And I thought we were parabatai."

Alec just laughed and shook his head at Jace's dramatic reaction to something as simple glitter-threaded socks.

As the pile got smaller and smaller Jace finally made it to Izzy's present. "Ah, finally to my dear, sweet, sister's gift." His voice was dripping with sarcasm which only made Izzy's smirk grow bigger.

"You'll absolutely love it!" Isabelle said making sure to keep her laughter inside for the time being.

Simon was standing right next to her grinning like a child who just got every toy he asked for on Christmas, "I can vouch for that."

He finally began to open it to reveal the jar along with its nauseating smell.

"By the Angel, Izzy, what is _that_?" Clary was the first to come out of the shocked state that the smell had left the entire group in.

"I found it in one of the healing books in the library. It helps with stomach aches and stuff like that. I realize you can just use an iratze, but I thought I could put my cooking skills to work with this concoction." She smiled like she meant it, and Simon was incredibly impressed by her acting.

"Well, thanks Izzy. I figured it would be a gag gifts or something the way Simon was acting earlier." The sincerity in Jace's voice made him seem like less of an asshole and it seemed to shock the group.

"Please, gag gifts aren't my thing." Oh, but revenge is, she thought to herself.

"Ok, so that was the last present, right? Lets eat some cake!" shouted Clary. After all the years spent with Clary, Izzy realized that for such a small girl she had quite the appetite.

* * *

Jace's Party: Part 3

"SIMON!"

Simon jolted upright after hearing Izzy scream. "WHAT? Izzy where are you?!"

He heard laughter and soon Isabelle walked through the door.

"Don't get your lightsaber out just yet," Simon, still dazed from sleep, wondered what could possibly be so important to startle him awake _and_ make jokes about his slight obsession with Star Wars.

"Jace woke up sick with the stomach flu." Izzy said with a lot of excitement that seemed out of place for this situation.

"And...?" He asked perplexed at where she was going with this.

" _And_ that means Clary will make Jace drink the soup."

That sparked the memory of Jace's gift back into his head. "By the Angel."

Isabelle let out an evil cackle as she saw Simon realize what this meant,

"We need to go 'nurse him back to health'."

"I once did promise to dress up as a nurse and get him back to pristine health.," Isabelle's face was priceless as Simon retold the memory from a few years ago which now seem like 100 years ago after all they had gone through.

"You can skip that part, even though it would be hilarious, we have serious business to attend to."

"Clary," Izzy said as her and Simon stepped into the room, "we brought Jace some of the soup I made him for his birthday to help make him better,"

"Oh, perfect," She said with a smile while looking worriedly at Jace, "I'm sure he'll appreciate it Iz."

Now was finally the time Isabelle would get her much needed closure.

"I know this smells horrible, but eat up Jace."

"Can't even smell it thanks to my stuffiness." He said with a bit of satisfaction.

As he went to take a bite Isabelle smiled with anticipation and delight, Simon right along with her.

Jace almost had the spoon in his mouth and then, "Dear Raziel." and he jumped up, spilling the entire contents of the bowl on his way, and sprinted to the bathroom.

"I'm so sorry, Izzy. I know you worked hard on it." Jace said as he came back in to see the liquid splatterred all over the bed and carpet.

"Oh don't worry. Accidents happen." She said with a smile and voice too innocently for Simon's liking, "We hope you get better I'm sure some iratzes will help out some, too."

As the two were headed back up to their room Simon had to ask, "How are you not furious your plan didn't work out?"

Isabelle looked over at Simon with a look of happiness and satisfaction as she asked, "You think he'll be able to get the smell out of his bed sheets and carpet easily?"

A few days later, when Jace was back to good health and could smell, he couldn't stop complaining about the revolting smell coming from his carpet and Isabelle and Simon couldn't help but snicker.


End file.
